We've Got Company
We've Got Company is the name of a main quest of Chapter V in Shadow Fight 3. It takes place at the ship deck. Story Okada agrees to let the party sail using his ship. Phang volunteers to steer the ship, as it was his ship previously and it is the only thing he can do to serve June. On the port, the party gets company, a Legionary who stole a ship and robbed everyone on the Dynasty waters. Fight Info The enemy in this fight is a pirate called Crooked-Face. This fight consists of up to three rounds, and the player must score two victories in order to win. The timer for each round is 99 seconds, and the players must defeat Crooked-Face before the timer ends, otherwise they will lose that round. Enemy Info *Name: Crooked-Face *Fighting Style: Legion *Weapon: Spiked Maul (Two-handed Hammer) *Armor: Mariner's Coat *Helm: Tricorne *Ranged Weapon: Rusty Rascal (Pistol) Move and Perks *'Retribution ' A sequence of 3 attacks with Two-Handed Hammer. *'Bleeding ' A chance to cause the player to lose health equal to a percentage of his attack damage over 5 seconds. *'Basher ' A chance to stun the player for 5 seconds with a hit from his weapon. *'Berserk ' A chance to deal more damage with a hit, losing a percentage of additional damage from his health. Shadow Abilities *'Crush' Smashes the floor with both hands, causing earth spikes to emerge from below in a small area around him. *'Spikes ' Grows out sharp spikes from the armor, damaging the player if they are close. *'Uppercut ' Punches upwards, causing a Shadow fist of energy to quickly blast out from below the player. *'Removal ' Fires shadow blast from the pistol twice towards the ground. The player gets knocked down if they get hit by the blast. Rewards Winning this fight rewards the players with 20 experience and some golds. The amount of golds given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. 3 cards (plus one bonus card) are also obtained. These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks with a rarity of Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery weve got company (1).jpg weve got company (2).jpg weve got company (3).jpg weve got company (4).jpg weve got company (5).jpg weve got company (6).jpg weve got company (7).jpg weve got company (8).jpg weve got company (9).jpg We've got company (16).jpg We've got company (17).jpg|If player loses We've got company (18).jpg weve got company (10).jpg weve got company (11).jpg weve got company (12).jpg weve got company (13).jpg|If player wins weve got company (14).jpg weve got company (15).jpg Trivia *Crooked-Face was able to be encountered during Big Splash event, which was first held sometimes before Chapter V was released. He was fought as a boss there, and he wielded the Dragon's Roar as his weapon. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3)